The Princess' Fate
by Sew17
Summary: Elizabeth has always been envious of her mentor Merlin and her adventures. She has spent almost her entire life safe and secure in the castle in the Kingdom of Liones. A few years after discovering her powers and controlling them with Merlins help she's asked to help her allies in Camelot. Elizabeth is excited to start her adventure alongside her new mysterious blonde friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Bartra!" The grand doors to the main hall burst open with a thundering boom. "What is the meaning of this?!"

A small, yet evidently powerful, young blonde man storms in, his voice clearly agitated and much more intimidating than that of his stature. Nevertheless he is successful in demanding the attention of the eleventh King of Liones.

"Meliodas," King Bartra greets him like an old friend, despite the tone of underlying wariness in his voice, "We weren't expecting a visit from you today?" The King, sitting in his throne, slightly grips the plush red material on the arms of his chair, positioning himself to stand if necessary.

Meliodas hasn't stopped his determined pace to get to Bartra. This makes the guards surrounding the King grip their spears nervously, they aren't ignorant to the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins power. He stops just a few feet before the King's throne, ignoring the guards and obviously pissed, but not reaching his full force of anger. King Bartra notes this and relaxes slightly, there will be no need for a real confrontation it seems.

"Cut the crap Bartra, we had a deal." Meliodas huffs and tries to the best of his ability not to completely chew him out, despite how much he wants to. _How could he betray me like this, I thought we had an understanding._ "When I brought her to you I was explicitly clear on how I was to be involved."

Bartra had his suspicions on why the small blonde boy bursted into his throne room so angrily and this admission made it quite clear that he was correct. However, it doesn't solve how he knew about the situation so quickly. He barely had time to tell those who were solely on the 'need-to-know' basis.

"Look Meliodas, I don't know how you—"

"It doesn't matter how! It's not happening."

"Young man, you don't have the authority to stop me. Elizabeth is my daughter and the third Princess of Lioness. She will fulfill her duties however I see fit."

Meliodas' ignored the 'young man' comment and clenched his fists in anger. He is about to burst, Bartra can tell, he didn't realize the extent of which Meliodas actually cared about his daughter. From what Bartra could remember he was barely involved in his daughter's life at all, maybe the exception being the amount of time he spent with her while she was a child. He supposed they were quite inseparable then. Still many years has past since that time. Now Elizabeth was a full grown women, practically an adult to the standards of Britannia. To his knowledge she didn't even remember him. Why should he still care to be involved this much in the welfare of his daughter? Bartra realizes his mistake in not giving Meliodas a warning about his plans and decides to try to rectify the situation. No one wants a demon lord as an enemy in this day and age, or in any for that matter. Still, Bartra decides Meliodas didn't need to know everything about what he has planned for his third daughter.

"Meliodas, hear me now. Elizabeth is needed in the Kingdom of Camelot. It may be for reasons that you don't understand, but it is true none the less and nothing you say or do will be able to stop this from happening. It is for the good of both Kingdoms. As King, I must do what is best for my Kingdom and my allies if possible." Bartra notices his anger still hasn't dissipated. _Ah well, I suppose I can involve him in some way, she will need to be protected on her way to Camelot, and if this will appease him then what's the harm?_ "But… I suppose if you're insisting on being aware of her goings on I will allow you to escort her to the allied Kingdom and protect her from harm as you see fit." His tone and expression are a tinge regretful and wholly exasperated.

Meliodas finally relieved the tightening of his fists, however his expression is still unimpressed and mistrustful of the King. He hasn't forgiven him for not involving him in the decision to begin with. After all protecting the princess is his only objective. Deciding that this was the best he was going to get from the King, he stifles his protests about not being involved from the start and objections to having her being moved in the first place and leaves with a simple, but not without attitude:

"Thank you, King Bartra," and leaves as swiftly as he arrived.

As he leaves the castle, Meliodas promises to himself that he'll keep a close eye on the happenings in the Kingdom of Liones from now on. He isn't sure what King Bartra is up to but he knows damn well he's keeping something from him.

* * *

Princess Elizabeth, sitting comfortably by the window surrounded by plush yellow cushions with frilly white lace, reads quietly in her room. She's so engrossed in her story that when a loud boom echoes through the castle, she lets out a startled yelp and grips the edge of the window for balance. Pushing her silver hair out of her face, she notices a flock of birds shooting straight up from the sky presumably fleeing their comfortable spot on a tree branch, startled from the noise as well. _What in the world could have caused that noise?!_ It isn't common for Elizabeth to be frightened in her own home. She has lived a very sheltered and quiet life in the Kingdom of Liones. Surrounded by her family and the townspeople she's never felt more comfortable or more safe, not that she's ever traveled to other parts of Britannia very much.

Relaxing from the shock of the noise, she concludes that was the end of it and lets her mind briefly remember a trip that Veronica and her went on when she was a child. It wasn't too long ago but long enough. She feels a flash of regret and remorse for being the reason Veronica was hurt so badly. She couldn't help think that if she was more careful she might be able to explore and travel much more but because of that trip and the discoveries that it brought, she has more important things to focus on. Poor Veronica was hurt very badly on their excursions and it _was_ Elizabeth's fault, but as soon as she held her in her arms a faint glow appeared all around them. Elizabeth could barely register the light flowing between them, only focusing on her dear sister and the sobs wracking from her chest. But moments later, Veronica gained consciousness and alerted her to the beautiful and surprising magical entity that was, unbeknownst to her at the time, her goddess powers. She was so surprised that the light almost immediately ceased, but not too soon as Veronica was well enough for them to both make it back to the kingdom in one piece, along with an amazing-impossible story to tell their father.

From that point on it was all practising and improving her goddess powers for Elizabeth. Gone were the days she could laze about in the gardens and walk aimlessly through out the grounds of Liones. Not by her Fathers wishes, oh no, if her father had any say in her doings she would be the much protected and perfect princess only thinking about Princes and flowers all day, but she was stubbornly determined to know more about the druids, the goddess and ultimately her powers. Eventually when progress was being made her father had no choice but to get on board. Realizing the magnitude of his daughters abilities and what they could mean for the people of the Kingdom he couldn't help but encourage Elizabeth, not only for her sake but for the sake of Britannia.

That's when her father enlisted the help of Merlin, a raven haired mage capable of wonderfully terrifying abilities, with vast knowledge of magical entities and practises to boot. Merlin has consistently reminded Elizabeth that she is not, in fact, a goddess herself, and will not be able to help her reach her truest, most powerful form. However Merlin has helped her immensely on learning the basics and how to control what she already knows — which was very little mind you — but enough for her to be useful and that was more than enough for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth has become very fond of Merlin, she has been her confidant and mentor for a few years and couldn't imagine knowing what she knows today about herself and her powers without her help. Not to mention she's the reason that she met King Arthur. Elizabeth supposed that she would have met them eventually, being that they are allied kingdoms after all but still she couldn't picture knowing these two as well as she does presently unless her father was so keen on helping her with her abilities. She'll always love her family but having the luck to acquire such great friends is something she'll always be grateful for.

Unfortunately since King Arthur has his own Kingdom to run, Camelot, she hasn't spent as much time with him as Merlin, regrettably but she's always known the innate kindness that's in him. Merlin travels back and forth — very quickly thanks to her magic — dividing her time between the both of them helping them both individually with their own specific needs. Elizabeth always looks forward to when Merlin comes back, not only does she get to see her great friend again and learn more about her abilities, but she also hears about the amazing stories of Camelot. Stories of great adventure, battles, and camaraderie with Merlins friends. Elizabeth hangs on to every word when she comes home with a grand new story filled with giants, fairies, and sometimes even demons. Merlin always had a way with words and those tales were always Elizabeths favourite. One day she hoped that adventure would come her way. But, until then Elizabeth had more practising to do and for her that was enough for now.

* * *

 **If only Elizabeth knew what adventure awaits her and a huge blonde part of it is already in her castle! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few miles west outside of the Kingdom sat Meliodas, perched on top of his beloved bar, The Boar Hat. He ran the mobile tavern with his two favourite pigs — not that he'd ever admit it — Hawk and Hawk's Mom. They've been traveling all around Britannia just the three of them for a few years now, ever since they first met in prison long ago. Meliodas busted himself and Hawk out pretty much the day they met and they quickly sought out Hawk's Mom. They formed a peculiar fast friendship full of bickering and empty threats and the rest was history.

The blonde demon let his mind wander about the events of the day. As he stared down at the sun barely touching the horizon, his arms up crossed behind his head, he briefly see's an image of a young woman with pink hair and a kind face. He quickly throws that thought out of his head as he wonders if he's doing the right thing. Involving himself into her life… again. Over the thousands of years he's been involved with an Elizabeth, one way or the other, she ends up in danger. The thought kills him to realize that maybe he's truly powerless in protecting her, that his one life's mission is fruitless after all. This reason is why he decided to stay out of her life in the first place. To give her to the King of Lioness — who else would be more equipped or inclined to protect the one person he cares about the most?

 _Well_ , he thought sarcastically, _that worked out just peachy_. Bartra, the man responsible for keeping her out of danger, was the one putting her directly into a vulnerable position. He realized he was probably being a tad overprotective but he figured that Bartra had the Princess' well being as a number one priority. He thought that that was something they both had in common, maybe the only thing. Apparently, King Bartra was capable of putting his Kingdom first in front of his own daughter. Meliodas couldn't decide if he respected Bartra's decision as his King, or deplored it as someone who would protect Elizabeth with his life.

Meliodas thinks back to the look on Bartra's face as he confronted him. He couldn't figure out why exactly the King would be so willing to send his third daughter to Camelot, but evidently there was no changing his mind. He could tell by his expression that, to him, there was good reason to send her there and that was that. He wonders what Merlin's position is, on all of this. He had half a mind to confront her as well if it would do any good, but he knew it wouldn't.

Of course Meliodas was fully aware of the friendship between Elizabeth and Merlin. He's known Merlin for decades, but she would've been insane if she didn't come to him first after being proposed the opportunity to help the Princess with her goddess powers. His mind briefly flashes to another Elizabeth he knew long long ago. He aways knew it was a possibility, especially after discovering the colour of her hair. His suspicions grew when one day, years ago, there was a great commotion in the Kingdom unlike any other. Whispers of the injured second princess and mentions of a miraculous light emanating from the third, had him wondering if it had finally happened. If a reincarnation of the true Elizabeth had finally come.

His suspicions were confirmed when Merlin came to him. He always respected Merlin for her wit and her vast knowledge but he hasn't always trusted her. He barely trusted anyone when it came down to protecting Elizabeth and he knew of Merlin's love for experiments. He obviously did not want Elizabeth caught up in that but he decided that in her case, even Merlin knew where the line was, she was a Princess of Lioness after all. Besides if there was one thing that he's learned from in his life time is that no one would get in between the safety of Elizabeth again… not this time.

And with that thought it was clear to him, as he watched the sun slowly fall under the world, that he was going to take up King Bartra's offer of being the silver haired Princess' escort to Camelot. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Once, almost two decades ago, he thought that staying out of her life was for the best as he was always the reason she was in harms way. However, now he realizes that danger will always seek out Elizabeth, no matter what he does.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like something was off. There was a strange feeling looming over her entire morning. As she was getting dressed, as she was walking the corridors for breakfast, even as she sat down and ate with her family she was certain that something wasn't right. She didn't bring this to the attention of her father and sisters though, thinking it was all in her head, and decided to brush off the uncertainty as best she could. It didn't work however, as she walked back to her room she still couldn't shake it.

It was bothering her so much all morning that as she opened the door to her bedroom she was thoroughly startled as she saw Merlin, in her scantly clad glory, resting upon the foot of her bed.

"Eeep!" Her right hand flew straight to her chest, subconsciously trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Sorry Princess, it wasn't my intention to surprise you." Merlin couldn't help but let out a small strained smile.

"Merlin!" Elizabeth was happy to see her but still a bit excited from the scare. "I wasn't expecting you."

She let out a relieved laugh as she tried to calm down her nerves. _Wow, I really have been on edge all day._

"You scared me half to death," she continued and smiled, "What brings you to the castle this morning? Did I forget about our lessons?"

"Well, Princess, first, I'm sorry to come to you with such little notice. As you know this is not how I like to do things."

 _More like no notice._ Thought the princess, still willing her heart to revert back to a normal rate.

"But, I'm afraid, with the position I was put in, this was the only option." Her tone sounded annoyed. Elizabeth gathered that, whatever reason she was here, it was not her decision. This worried Elizabeth as it is not common to get Merlin to do something that she didn't already want to do.

"Merlin, what's going on? You don't seem like yourself." Elizabeth started to bite her lip worryingly. It was a bad habit, one she's tried hard to break but to no avail.

"Straight to the point then? Princess, your father, myself and other figures dedicated to protecting the people of Britannia, have come to a conclusion." With this Merlin stood up slowly approaching Elizabeth in an almost lazy manner. The third Princess was incredibly nervous. She clutched her hands to her chest waiting for Merlin to finish her explanation. She figured this conclusion had something to do with her but couldn't imagine what they had planned.

"There's been multiple cases of random, inexplainable, afflictions affecting the people of Camelot. It's been occurring for a few weeks now and King Arthur and I have been trying to protect the citizens, but with no success. We've had our first casualty from the random attacks just two days ago. It started out so subtly that no one was the wiser… questionable bruises here, a cut or two there. Then it got more serious; a gash to a maids left thigh so deep she almost bled out. This past week there was a horse breeder that lost his left lung. It just vanished. He had no idea until I had a look at him, he just thought that he was short of breath due to old age, poor bastard. Right then we knew we were out of our depth. I've been searching and researching to find the cause of all of these strange acts of violence and I believe we're getting close to an answer but only time will tell when we get to the bottom of all this. Time we don't have."

Elizabeth was absolutely horrified. She couldn't believe that the poor innocent people of Camelot were suffering so deeply, and from such a unusual cause. She immediately knew she wanted to help them in some way but was unsure if they would welcome her into the fold. Thankfully Merlin answered the uncertainly for her.

"This is why I've come to you, just as your father undoubtably will as well. We need your help Princess. King Arthur and I want you to come to Camelot and help heal the citizens. I am, unquestionably, impressive when it comes to my skills as a mage but only you are capable of healing the injured with your druid powers."

She paused for a beat. Letting the reality of the situation sink in. Something told Elizabeth that Merlin hasn't seen this kind of plague before. Just then, Merlin put both of her hands on her shoulders.

"So, Princess, what will it be? Will you come to Camelot to help your allied Kingdom?"

Elizabeth didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes!"

* * *

Hey there! So still doing a lot of background and story building so the chapters are a little on the short side. I think by next chapter we'll get more into the swing of things. Hopefully we'll get a meeting between our favourite blonde and silver duo. This story is kind of writing itself though so we'll see!

Glad you guys like it so far! I hope to update at least once a week but you never know. I haven't fully decided if I'll stick with this story the whole way through but I'll cross my fingers! :)


End file.
